


You're my treasure

by LunarChild05



Category: Disney - Fandom, Treasure Planet
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Original Plot, Romance, Underage - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarChild05/pseuds/LunarChild05
Summary: What if Jim had a best friend who went with him on his voyage? What if John Silver wasn't soft at all? Besides that, and Jim being 17, basically the same plot of the Disney movie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea ever since I rewatched the movie (like a week ago). Plus, I get the whole fatherly love aspect of the Jim/John silver ships but I wanted to go for a more "boy next door" feel.

Chapter 1- Jim

The wind whipped my hair and the sun was as bright as ever. I grabbed the edges of my solar surfer and ascended into the clouds above. 

From here it seemed that the horizon had no end and the sky beckoned me. I lifted my foot from the thruster and closed my eyes as I plunged back to the rocky bottom below. 

My eyes shot open seconds before I hit the jagged ground. I whooped and howled as the adrenaline ran through my veins at the speed of light. 

The orange walls of the canyon widened more and more until the tip of a rusty, old factory appeared. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure sitting on a flat rock. I smirked and leaned to the right. In a matter of seconds I flew over the figure, toppling it backwards. 

My surfer skidded to a stop near the figure and I started laughing like an idiot. As I had predicted, the figure turned out to be my best friend, Will Steinman. William, or Will for short, was the sort of guy you'd expect to see sitting in a room full of books and mountains upon mountains of novel ideas. He always dressed like he was about to meet the king himself, tight black slacks, a white button up shirt that was always tucked in and he always rolled his sleeves up to his elbows which was as edgy as he got, a black vest with dark blue zigzag lines, glossy black shoes, and his jet black hair was always slicked back. 

His emerald green eyes shone with anger as he got up from the ground. He shot me a look that seemed to say, "fuck off Jim" in about five different languages. 

"You could've died doing those ridiculously insane tricks out there." He said as he brushed dirt off his face and clothes. 

"Well I didn't die, did I?" I said smiling. 

"Why is it every time you want to hang out, you always end up dragging me out to the middle of nowhere just so I could watch you nearly kill yourself?" He complained examining a dirt stain on his shirt.

"Well if you would let me teach you how to solar surf you could always join me." I said nudging him slightly.

"I happen to like being alive thank you very much." He said unbuttoning his vest and shirt.

"Woah, what are you doing?" I said looking away.

"Well, you got my shirt dirty and I take pride in my cleanliness, so if you don't mind please look away while I change my shirt." He said slipping his shirt off.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious about seeing Will change clothes, but I am a fairly decent person so I looked away.

"Wait a minute, you brought an extra sh-" I paused when I turned and saw how muscular Will was. For a guy who stays inside most of the time, he had a toned body. I guess lifting piles of books must have helped him get this buff. 

"Jim! Turn around!" He yelled blushing. 

I quickly turned back around as my face began to get hot. 

"We've been friends for 12 years Will, it's ok if I see you shirtless" I said trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Yeah well, I'm not comfortable letting you see me shirtless." He said fumbling into the shirt. 

When I heard him stop moving around I turned around, and yet again he was wearing the same type of shirt. 

"You know Will, your birthday is just around corner, and I was thinking I'd get you some new clothes." I said rubbing my chin.

"But I like my clothes." He said sounding a bit offended. 

I shrugged and walked over to my solar surfer. 

"Jim, where are you going?" He said looking at me confused.

"I'm gonna solar surf through that old factory." I said confidently.

Will's eyes widened and before he could oppose, I slammed on the thruster and rocketed towards the old factory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim proposed that he and Will run away together. Is it time for Will to tell Jim how he really feels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Wednesdays are my upload days. That may change depending on how busy I am throughout the week. If you'd like to see something please feel free to comment.
> 
> -L.C.

Chapter 2- Will

I was really tired of being right all the time. As always, Jim had been arrested. And, as always, I had been dragged into the whole situation. Jim's mother, Sarah, was yelling at Jim saying things like, "why can't you be more like Will?", and, "I'll have Dr. Doppler send you to a reform school." 

Jim stood there looking annoyed. His shoulders slumped inside his black oversized sailor jacket. The wrinkles on his mustard colored shirt shifted at the slightest movement. His shaggy brown pants swayed whenever he shifted weight from one leg to another. He was perfect. His black rubber boots squeaked as he stomped off towards the kitchen with a load of dishes. 

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that again Will." Sarah said turning to me. Her brilliant blue eyes had lost their shine over the years and Jim had been a big contributor to that. She put her left hand on my right cheek and said, "Thank you for sticking by my son's side, even though he's a handful." She smiled and went back to the old lady who came into the Inn only to complain. 

Dr. Doppler pushed his glasses up his pointed nose and went back to his meal.

After what seemed an adequate amount of time to let Jim cool down, I went into the kitchen to help him with his chores. 

He was at the sink angrily washing dishes. I didn't even have the time to think of what to say when Jim said, "I can do my chores myself." 

He wiped a tear from his cheek. "I don't need anyone's help," he sighed,"I can take care of myself." He turned the sink off and his hands grabbed the edges of the chrome sink as his body began to shake, he was crying. 

Without a word I went behind him and hugged him. He was a bit shorter than I was so he turned around, wrapped his arms around my neck, and put his head on my right shoulder and sobbed. His tears wet the front of my shirt and the sponge he was holding dripped soapy spuds all over my back.

"Why does she always compare me to you?" He mumbled through his tears. 

Without breaking our hug I whispered, "Don't ever think that you're not good enough, ok?"

He slowly pushed away from me and looked at me with red, puffy eyes. His blue eyes showed his sadness and his hazelnut hair stuck to where his tears had traveled. 

I wiped his remaining tears and gave him another hug. 

"I'll help you wash dishes."

\-----------------------------–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—

Jim and I laid on the roof of the Inn. We stared at the stars with barely any conversation. He broke the silence when he said, "I want to run away from here."

I quickly turned to look at him shocked. The stars shone in his eyes as I realized he was serious. 

"Why? Where would you go?" I asked a bit heartbroken.

"I just feel like there's gotta be something better out there for me than this miserable planet, and I honestly don't know where I'd go, anywhere I guess." He said lacing his fingers behind his head. 

I laid there silently thinking how stupid he was for just leaving everything and everyone behind. 

"Will." He said.

"Oh, uh, what?" I asked.

"If I run away, would you come with me?" He said turning towards me.

For a moment I couldn't think straight. How could he want me to go with him to god knows where? He should know that I would much rather get an education than go adventuring. 

"Would you or not Will?" He said poking me.

"I-I-I don't know Jim." I stammered.

He scooted closer to me, making me blush how close he was. 

"Please Will, you've been my best friend for the longest time. You're my only friend. I wouldn't want to explore the entire galaxy with anybody else." He smiled.

If it wouldn't have been for the space ship crashing into Jim's front yard, I would've kissed him right there and then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about the romance aspect and we get a small peek at Will and Jim's past and history together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the third chapter. This ones longer than the previous two and it hints a little bit more towards the no pants dance if ya know what I mean ;) Anyways, yeah here it is. Comment whatever you'd like.
> 
> -L.C.

Chapter 3- Jim

I sat on top of the Inn talking with Will. Whenever my mom bitched me out, he always seemed to be there to cheer me up. Will had been my best friend since we were 5. 

It was the day after my 5th birthday. My mom had scratched up enough money to get me a book about pirates. I still remember how the leather and golden bronze felt the first time my stubby, little fingers held that book. I was so excited to take it to school and show everyone my new possession, but instead everyone laughed at me for believing in pirates. After school, I sat in my class room all alone crying. I was about ready to run crying back home when I heard a small, frail voice. Will was standing in the corner of the room tucking his white shirt into his pants. He walked up to me very shyly and said, "I-I like your book." I don't know why I hadn't remembered earlier, but this little boy was the smartest boy in the entire school yet everyone thought he was a nerd so he had no friends. Ever since then we'd been inseparable. Later on I would find out that both of his parents were killed in a raid and he lived with his grandma. When my mom found out, she ran nearly a mile to try to adopt Will. He was like a brother to me, the only person I will ever trust. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Do you ever slip into deep thought and then get yanked out suddenly by something totally unexpected? Yeah, that tends to happen a lot with me. 

The burning space ship crashed onto my front yard with a loud boom. I grabbed Will's hand and jumped off the roof of the Inn. 

We hit the ground running, when we got to the space ship we pulled out a lizard-like thing out of the seat. 

Like all dramatic movies and books, it began to rain cats and dogs. 

When we got him inside the Inn, my mom and Dr. Doppler gaped and hurried to our side. The man-creature grabbed me by the shirt and whispered, "Beware, beware of the cyborg!" He then shoved a sphere into my chest. 

As lightning flashed outside, the old man passed away. 

"What just happened?" My mom shrieked. 

I looked over at Will, he looked like he was about to cry. 

I slowly stood up and examined the strange sphere. It was made of bronze and had little divots hat seemed to be made for fingers. Before I could try to decipher the strange object, a flaming rock crashed through a window and there was a pounding at the door. 

"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! GIVE US THE MAP!" A loud voice boomed. 

Before we could run away a blast sent the front door flying. Dr. Doppler grabbed us and pushed us towards a window. As the smoke cleared, the glow of a red eye shone through the darkness of the night. That bright red dot was the last thing I saw of the Inn before I was shoved into a carriage and dragged away as the Inn burned to the ground. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Will

"I can't believe it." Cried Ms. Hawkins. She slumped onto a pile of books surrounding Dr. Doppler's desk. 

"It's all gone, our savings, our home, our life. And for what a stupid hunk of metal that we can't even understand." She sobbed as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

I looked over at Jim who was still observing the sphere. 

I knew exactly what Jim was doing. Throughout the years I've noticed that whenever something bad happens around Jim, he always pretends to be totally invested in something else when in reality he really did care. 

It was one of the reasons why I loved him. Ever since his dad left them, he's pretended to be a tough guy that cannot be touched. But I knew the other side of him. The side where he cries in my arms when he's pushed around at school for only having one parent. Or the side where he grabs me by my hand and drags me to do god knows what and makes fun of me when I scream like a little girl. If it wasn't for him, I'd have my nose stuck in some book. 

He was the one for me.

I watched him fiddle with the bronze ball. (Although I wish he'd fiddle with another type of ball). His slender fingers glided swiftly across the surface of the sphere. Without warning, he twisted the sphere and suddenly the room was filled with different planets and stars. 

Dr. Doppler and Ms. Hawkins gazed around the room in awe. 

"It's a map." Jim said in a low, husky voice.

My eyes widened as Dr. Doppler pointed out the various cluster of stars that were halfway across the galaxy. 

I stood up and for some reason I gravitated to a strange figure on the map. I slowly raised my hand and touched the figure. The lights swirled and a thick line of light zigzagged through the map. A red 'X' was shining over the figure I had touched. 

"No fucking way." Said Jim inching towards me.

"What is it Jim?" I said staring at the mark. 

"It's a map," he paused,"a map to Treasure Planet." 

\--------------------------------------------------------

I swear I had never seen someone more dramatic than Dr. Doppler. He bounced off the walls and yelled in excitement. He barely gave us time to breathe before he announced that he would personally fund the voyage to Treasure Planet and so on. 

Jim seemed very excited as well. I was happy for him but also a little sad. What if he didn't want me to go? I mean I'm as wimpy as a worm. I'd be no help. 

Jim's mom wasn't very happy either, but after Jim coaxed her with promise of wealth, she was all for it.

Dr. Doppler pleaded we stayed the night at his house so that the map was safe. 

"Well here we are boys." Dr. Doppler said opening a door revealing a large room with an even larger bed. "I'm quite sorry, but there's only one bed left, so you two will have to share." 

I swallowed so hard I felt like I swallowed my own teeth. I was about to share a bed with the love of my life, and he slept naked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**  
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEDUCTIVE ELEMENTS THAT LEAD INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT IS ALL SMUT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GUY ON GUY THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THIS? 
> 
> You may now continue.

Chapter 4- Will

Jim placed the sphere map on the chestnut wardrobe and began taking off his jacket. I immediately tuned around and felt my face burn. 

"Oh lord all mighty, Jim is going to be butt naked and in the same bed as me." I thought. "Even if we sleep on opposite sides, we won't be more than an arm length away." I shrieked mentally. "What if he accidentally rolls over and spoons me? What if he somehow reaches over and notices I have an extra, very happy, limb?" My pants began getting very tight just thinking of what might happen.

"Will?" Jim said behind me.

I turned around as casual as I could and almost screamed. Jim was wearing nothing except a very tight pair of short black briefs and let's just say they were tight in all the right places. If I wasn't a gentleman I would've tackled him onto the bed and done some very ungentleman-like things to him. I didn't want to look but I did look, his butt was well sculpted and seemed very firm, and his body was clean and hairless. His stomach was very toned, much like his chest. I really, really wanted to fuck him and I felt no shame in thinking so.

"Will, my eyes are up here." He smiled pointing to his beautiful blue eyes.

I blushed so much I thought I would melt my skin off. "S-sorry, I got distracted by, uh, something." I said clearing my throat.

He looked down and smiled, "That's fine, I just wanted to know if you were alright with me sleeping with no clothes on." He said looking up. 

"Uh, I-I have no problem with it." I said quickly. 

"Alright." He smiled and began taking off his briefs.

I turned around as fast as I could. As much as I wanted to look, and I REALLY wanted to look, I respected his privacy and didn't look.

"You don't have to turn around every time Will, you can look." He giggled.

I didn't want to be rude so I turned around and there it was in all its glory, his perfect ass. 

Jim was facing the wall folding his clothes and his ass was the nicest thing I've ever seen. He turned around and I almost fainted, his dick was about 3 inches and it wasn't even hard and his balls hung low and he was not afraid to show it off. He was uncircumcised which was pretty common around here, I mean I haven't met anyone who wasn't.

"Don't tell me you're sleeping in your clothes." He said smirking and putting a hand on his right hip.

"I was going to sleep in pajamas actually." I said trying my hardest not to stare at his package. 

He cocked his head to his left and said, "Come on Will, sleeping naked is fun." 

I seriously did not like where this was going. I mean I'm not ashamed of my body but I really didn't want Jim seeing that my dick was hard.

He stared at me expectedly, "If you don't take your clothes off I'll take them off for you."

"Ok, ok fine!" I said holding my hands up. 

I took off my vest and shirt as Jim yelled, "Yeah! Nerds gone wild!" 

Once I was shirtless I began taking off my belt and pants and prayed that Jim wouldn't say something else, but of course I was wrong. 

"Nice ass Will." He said walking over and slapping my butt.

He laughed and started getting into bed, which was a relief because as soon as he got in and faced the wall, I took my underwear off and my dick sprang into the world. 

I wasn't ashamed of it, I just don't like people seeing it. It was about eight inches long and one and a half inches thick. I definitely wasn't ashamed of it. 

I pretended to put stuff away when in reality I just wanted my hard on to go soft. When it did, I slid into the bed without a sound. 

I was beginning to fall asleep when Jim rolled over and whispered into my ear, "Do you want to have sex with me Will?" And then he grabbed my dick and rubbed it to life again. 

"I'll take that as a yes." He whispered licking my earlobe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> THERE IS GAY SEX IN THIS CHAPTER SO BEWARE ALL YOU INNOCENT CHILDREN. ALSO THERE IS UNPROTECTED SEX WHICH IS HIGHLY IRRESPONSIBLE, BE SAFE KIDS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, chapter 5! I didn't think I'd make it this far to be honest! Anyways it's a bit late so I'm sorry for that but it's here in all its glory. (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH glory reminds me of glory holes. I have such a dirty mind, sorry). Enjoy! And don't forget to leave a comment if you have a request or something, I love feedback!

Chapter 5- Jim

Dr. Doppler showed Will and I to our room we were going to share. Will seemed very intrigued with the facts about the universe that the doctor kept rambling about. 

But my mind was somewhere else. 

Every time I blinked, I saw the lizard man wheeze into my ear about the cyborg. His coarse voice resonated in my ears, and his stare had burned itself into my skull. Just to think that just this morning, I was solar surfing in a canyon and now I'm here on the brink of an adventure of a life time. 

My mind ran from place to place thinking of everything I'd need. Everything I've ever wished for had been granted and the answer to all my problems lied in a small brass sphere.

Dr. Doppler stopped at the end of a long hallway and unlocked the polished wood door to our room. It was quite nice, a large bed more than capable of holding two people, a door that most likely led to the bathroom, a couple of tables and a large dark brown wardrobe. Everything in the room screamed Doppler. 

Dr. Doppler said something, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking of something I hadn't thought of before, Will. What would happen to him? He couldn't possibly go with me. He's too preppy for adventure. I felt bad for thinking so but it was the truth, Will hardly ever did anything that involved excitement, but I couldn't just leave him out of the blue. I placed the sphere on the chestnut wardrobe and began taking off my jacket. Will knew I slept naked so he turned around like the gentleman he is.

I couldn't stop thinking of what would happen to Will if I left so suddenly. Would he be alright without seeing me every day? Most voyages take a long time so I wouldn't see him for a very some time that is if I even come back alive. 

I stripped down to my underwear and turned around to face Will, we had a lot to talk about. 

"Will?" I said.

When he turned around he looked like he was about to faint. I knew exactly what he was doing. He was checking me out. I used to think that Will liked me but I never really had any evidence but the look he has on his face was all I needed. Will liked me, and I knew exactly what to do in order to ease his pain of seeing me go.

"Will my eyes are up here." I said pointing to my eyes. 

I have never seen Will as flustered as he was in that moment. He was so red, I thought his head was going to explode. He is so cute sometimes. 

We made small talk and I was ready to put the icing on my sweet plan. I dropped my underwear and told Will it was ok to look.

I knew if I was looking at Will he would've fainted. Now all that was left was to get him naked, which was actually easier than I thought

I got into the bed and noticed that Will was walking around the room with this back towards me. He had a boner. 

Will climbed into the bed and my heart started to race. I was about to lose my virginity to my best friend. I don't want Will to forget about me and this is the only way he'll wait for me.

I took a breath and turned around and grabbed Will's flaccid dick. It grew to life faster than anything I've ever seen. His mouth made an "O" shape as I slowly pumped his manhood.

I seductively asked him if he wanted to have sex. If I didn't act like I knew what I was doing then he'd know something was up. 

Will's green eyes widened with surprise. He made no sound besides a light moan.

"I'll take that as a yes." I whispered into his ear.

I leaned in and kissed his lips. His mouth tasted like apples and honey. I felt his hand grab the back of my head and push us deeper into the kiss. I straddled his hips and felt his big cock in between my butt cheeks. I put my hands on his shoulders and slowly caressed his muscular chest without breaking our kiss. 

Will pulled away and opened his eyes. He was speechless or he was so horny he couldn't function right. 

I bit my lip and grabbed his hand and stuck his index finger into my mouth and slowly sucked on it. He moan was enough to make me almost cum but there was still more that I needed to do.

I swirled my tongue around his finger and his free hand squeezed my ass. I softy moaned and starting sucking his finger as my other hand rubbed his defined abs. 

I slowly pulled his finger out of my mouth and attached his neck with bites and kisses. I sucked on his neck until there was a mark big enough that he would remember me for some time. Honestly, my plan was just to give him a hickey, but something inside of me told me to keep going, and I was happy to.

I licked down his chest and stomach then returned to his chest to suck on his nipples. I felt his hand go towards his dick and give it a few slowly pumps before I smacked them away. 

I licked my way back to his ear and whispered, "Leave that to me hot stuff." 

I pulled away and he bit his lip. Will was gorgeous and when he bit his lip I wanted to explode all over him. His lips were so soft and plump. His chest was so hard and masculine, his arms were so strong from all the carrying he does, his V-line and abdomen were so defined that they could cut glass. 

His cocked rubbed my ass whenever he moved and it sent electric bolts all through my body. 

I was ready for the next step. I lifted myself off his hips and before he could react I shoved his dick into my waiting mouth. Will almost screamed from pleasure. He even got a pillow and moaned so loud into it that I thought the police would come arrest him for disturbing the peace.

Without warning I swirled my tongue around his large manhood and bobbed my head up and down without ever breaking eye contact with his gorgeous emeralds. 

I tasted his precum and his breath began to speed up which meant he was about to cum, but I wasn't done yet.

I stopped sucking his dick which was a little disappointing and climbed back onto his hips. 

I got his hand again and wet two of his fingers. I placed my knees on each side of his hips and slowly inserted one of his fingers in my tight, awaiting hole.

Will's eyes widened again for about the fifth time and said, "J-Jim I'm not ready for that." 

"That's not what your dick says." I said adding his second finger. 

I must admit that it hurt like a mother fucker. It took all my strength not to stop the whole thing. I slowly lifted my self up and lowered myself on his fingers and when I felt ready I replaced his fingers with his cock.

I pulled down his foreskin past his head so it rested just behind it. 

"I want all your eight inches Will. I want you to fuck me senseless." I said slowly sliding down onto Will's dick. 

Once I gave Will the Ok to begin moving, he went hardcore. He flipped us over so I was on my back and he was kneeling. He put my legs over his shoulders and rammed his cock into me like a freight train. It hurt so much that I began to cry but it felt so good that I didn't tell him to stop. 

The sounds of his balls slapping my ass filled the room along with our grunts and moans.

With his right hand he began to pump my dick. I was so focused on Will that I forgot about my own erection. I was about the same size as Will which was great because I wanted to fuck him after. 

Will rammed into me again and he hit a spot in my ass that made my vision blur and my eyes cross.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I moaned loudly and came all over Will's chest and stomach. 

I felt his dick swell up and I clenched my ass to give him more pleasure. He threw his head back and shot his load deep inside of me. He slowly rode out his orgasm and when he finally stopped, he pulled his dick out of me and I felt emptier than ever. 

Will panted heavily and lied next to me. He then hugged me and all our semen mashed together but I didn't care one bit.

"I love you Jim." He whispered.

"I love you too Will." I whispered back.

"Next time, I'm fucking you." I said kissing him.

"I can't want to have you inside of me then." He said winking.

We both laughed and for the first time, I felt whole.


End file.
